The typical cellular telephone/mobile device (CT/MD) today has a single antenna, which is directly connected to a single receiver. While spread spectrum techniques often used in the CT/MD use a broad band of frequencies, at any specific point in time, only a single frequency connected to one receiver is used. While spread spectrum techniques greatly increase the reliability and stability of the transmission, signal “fade” and communication disconnects are often encountered. Some communications systems may rely on two separate systems; one at a high frequency and preferably using spread spectrum transmissions for clarity and reliability, and another providing a different set of frequencies, such as lower frequencies. The secondary system is used when signal fade is a problem in the main system. These are two separate, complementary systems, each devoted to solving a separate, distinguishable problem.